Hey Ya!
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2003 |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Teal |pc = (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = Hot Pink (Remake) |pictos = 88 (JD2/JGH) 99 (Remake) |kcal = 26 |dura = 3:52 |nowc = HeyYa |audio = |perf = Zack Reece }}"Hey Ya!" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man. He is wearing a red and white checkered shirt with orange suspenders and glasses. He is also wearing a pink and blue hat, pink pants yellow and white striped socks, and purple shoes. He begins by materializing from glass and ends by shattering into glass shards. /''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'' In , when the song ends, the dancer turns to a white blur. Remake In the remake, the coach s outfit is darker, his sunglasses' lenses are now fully black, and he also looks more realistic. His mouth is also slightly visible. At the end, he turns into a pink blur before shattering into glass shards. Heyya jdgh coach 1.png|Original Hey Ya coach.png|Remake Background The background is a collage of different colored crystals. Around are some silhouetted stage lights, the ones above lighting up. The floor reflects off the background and dancer. /''Greatest Hits''/''Best Of'' (Wii) Starting with , there are more light effects. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Make a small circle in the air slowly with both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Lower both of your arms in a semi-circle. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your chest. Heyya gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Heyya gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Heyya gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Heyya gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Heyya gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Heyya gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Hey Ya appears in the following Mashups: *''Pump It'' *''Take On Me'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' Captions Hey Ya appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Swing And Pull *Swing It Back *Thrower Dance Quest Hey Ya appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Castle Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Dance into the 2000s *Cap It Off *All Songs F-J *Winter Warmup! *Unlimited F-J * Trivia General *''Hey Ya!'' is the first song by Outkast in the franchise. It is followed by B.O.B, which is featured on . *The Radio Mix/Club Mix version of the song is used, in which " " is censored.https://open.spotify.com/track/5WQ1hIc5d2EVbRQ8qsj8Uh *The line "And this I know for sure" is misinterpreted as "And this I know for show". **In the remake, it appears as "And this I know for sho’". Routine *One of the pictograms in the routine has incorrect shading; more of the shading is placed on the right than the left, resulting in part of the outline being thicker and making the pictogram seem like as if it has a silhouette behind it. *The menu icon is mostly zoomed in on his face; in and in the remake, instead, his whole torso is visible. **This is also the case with Rasputin. *In the menu icon, the coach s glove is on his left hand. This issue has been fixed in and in the remake. *A movement file in Hey Ya’s data is named "heyya_ ". *In the Mashup for Pump It, there are two pictograms that do not appear in the actual routine. *The coach has a completely altered color scheme on the cover. This also happens with TiK ToK and Firework. *The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. Gallery Game Files HeyYa cover jd2.png|''Hey Ya!'' Heyyasqa.png|''Hey Ya!'' (GH/''BO'') heyya.jpg|''Hey Ya!'' (Remake) HeyYa Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach HeyYa_cover_albumbkg.png| album background HeyYa_banner_bkg.png| menu banner HeyYa_map_bkg.png| map background heyya cover@2x.jpg| cover HeyYa Cover_1024.png| cover Heyyajd4.png|Avatar on 18.png|Avatar on adssadsda.png|Avatar on and later games Golden Hey Ya.png|Golden avatar Diamond Hey Ya.png|Diamond avatar heyyapictos.png|Pictograms tex1 512x256 6e16b927f2ee95f0 14.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots jd2heyya.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu Heyya jd2 ready.png| ready screen Heyya jdgh menu wii.PNG|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu (Wii) Heyya jdgh coachmenu wii.PNG| coach selection screen (Wii) Heyya jdgh coachmenu xbox360.PNG| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) heyyyajdn.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu jd16heyyascoring.png| scoring screen jd16heyyamenu.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu jd16heyyaload.png| loading screen jd16heyyacoach.png| coach selection screen Heyya menu.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu Heyya load.png| loading screen Heyya coachmenu.png| coach selection screen jd17heyyascoring.png| scoring screen jd16heyyagameplay.png| gameplay Beta Elements HeyYaBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 HeyYaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Others Heyya menu.gif| menu progression Heyya beta pictos.png|Additional pictograms in Pump It (Mashup) HeyYa unfinished picto.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video OutKast - Hey Ya! Gameplays Hey Ya! - Just Dance 2 Hey Ya! - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) Hey Ya! - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) Hey Ya! - Just Dance Now Hey Ya! - Just Dance 2016 Hey Ya! - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance® 2018 - Unlimited Hey Ya! - Megastar - With 4 JoyCon Hey Ya! - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Hey Ya! - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) Hey Ya! - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Hey Ya Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Outkast Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Clean versions Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs